1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program receiver and a method of display processing of a program explanation screen, and more particularly, is suitably applied to a receiver/decoder in a digital satellite broadcasting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital satellite broadcast systems which have provided hundreds of programs to users, broadcast waves from the transponder of a communications satellite are received via a receiver/decoder (hereinafter referred to as integrated receiver decoder (IRD)) and program data of a selected channel is decoded so that the image and voice are outputted from a monitor.
The IRD receives program explanation information that explains the contents of programs, as well as program data of digital broadcasts such as communications satellite (CS) broadcasts, broadcasting satellite (BS) broadcasts, and ground wave broadcasts, and that, when the program explanation button on a remote control is pressed by the user, the program explanation screen is generated by applying graphics processing to the program explanation information for display on the monitor.
When recording program data and program explanation information received by the IRD, for example, a video tape, the IRD decodes received program data and program explanation information and converts those into an analog video signal, then outputs the signal, for example through a coaxial cable, to an analog video tape recorder (hereinafter referred to as the VTR) and records the signal on the video tape by the VTR.
Because the IRD having the configuration mentioned above does not have input/output ports for digital data, when the IRD uses the VTR to record received program data and program explanation information on a video tape, program data and program explanation information must be converted to an analog video signal by the IRD and recorded on the video tape by the VTR. This problem complicates the process and prevents high-definition digital recording.